


If It Would Make you Less Sad- Part One

by kalegreeneyes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalegreeneyes/pseuds/kalegreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is 19, and completely in love with 23 year old Gerard.  In his senior year, Frank only has about a month left.  Gerard has been acting strange lately, and Frank thinks it's on account of his not being with him more often.  That is, until Gerard goes missing.  Frank's world is changed in an instant, and it seems as if everyone in the world is turning their backs on him while he tries to find his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Would Make you Less Sad- Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter, leave something to tell me if any of you readers want more!

Frank sucked on the cigarette between his fingers, cringing at Mikey. He shook his head. "Listen, fucker, I called him at least 23 times."

Mikey shrugged and left the apartment without saying anything. And that's when Frank broke down. He threw the cigarette out the window and screamed. He punched walls, collapsed, yelled and sobbed. He blamed himself for what happened. He blamed himself and that was something he wasn't prepared to handle. Frank ended up drunk off of his ass, bracing himself on a brick wall, spilling the last two days worth of food and alcohol into an alley somewhere downtown at one in the morning before he staggered back to Gerard's apartment where he would fall onto the couch and cry himself to sleep. He was a complete and utter mess.

** A Week Earlier - Monday - 10:00am **

Frank giggled as he strutted through Gerard's apartment, the older of the two chasing him around with two glasses of merlot. Frank collapsed onto Gerard's couch and took his glass. As he sipped the wine, he stared at Gerard. Gerard's smile made his stomach churn, and his face turn a light pink color.

"What?" Gerard chuckled, setting his glass down.

"Nothing, Gee. I'm just really glad to be here. And I think you should kiss me now," Frank blushed harder while he set his own glass next to Gerard's on the mahogany coffee table that smelled oh-so much of older days filled with cigars and charcoal. Gerard raised his eyebrows and shimmied closer to Frank, a childish smirk adorning his pink lips. Frank's eyes rolled as his hands tangled in Gerard's old, gross velour sweater that lay over a ratty black tee shirt which had at least six holes in it.

Their lips blanketed each other, sending warmth all the way down Frank's body. He pulled Gerard down on top of him, giggling like a school girl. A few sweet, lip to lip kisses later, the innocence was replaced by ardent desperation. Frank's hands left Gerard's shirt to tangle in his hair, pulling and tugging in all the right ways to make him whimper. Their bodies moved against each other, working and twitching to try and sooth their desires. It wasn't enough for Frank. It wasn't enough for Gerard. Gerard's hips rolled onto Frank's groin a few times, eliciting an obscene moan. Just as they were getting somewhere, an alarm sounded, and Frank had to leave.

"One more month, Gerard..." he groaned, "one more month and we might actually be able to get somewhere. I'll be out of school. Out of home. We can move in together like we talked about. Gerard, I love you."

Gerard sighed, "I love you too, Frankie. Please remember, no matter what happens, I love you."

Frank gave Gerard a look. "Okay then. I'll see you in two days, babe," he kissed Gerard for another second before he jogged out of the apartment.

** 6 days earlier - Tuesday - 4:26pm **

Frank laid out on his bed, terribly conflicted by the school day. The school bully, Kyle Halley, slammed his face into a locker. Twice. His best friend had called him a "stupid, good for nothing faggot who's only interested in himself," and slapped him. Mikey, Gerard's younger brother, had judged him again and again, as usual. But today it was different. It was like, maybe Gerard had said something bad about him that made little, greasy Michael hold him in lower esteem. Frank rolled over and ran his thumb over his phone screen where a picture of Gerard smiling up at him from the grass stared into his glossy eyes. In a few quick movements, Frank had called Gerard. He waited for his boyfriend to pick up. When he didn't, Frank couldn't help but worry a little. Gerard always picked up. 4:30 was their time. Frank called again, this time recieving a sad sound on the other side of the call.

"Gerard, are you okay?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, Frankie, I'm perfect. Fucking perfect." Gerard whimpered, voice shaky and broken. Sniffles floated through the airwaves.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know. Frankie, I'm freaking out. I can't do this anymore."

Frank's chest tightened, assumptions shaking down to his core. "Ger- Gee, what can't you do anymore?"

"I can't...I...please come over, Frankie, I need you. I need you so bad," Gerard sobbed into the phone while he begged and pleaded.

"Gee...I can't. I can't, you know that. My parents..."

"Please, Frankie, for the love of god, come over. I'll call a cab. I'll pay for a cab, just come over. Please. Please."

"Okay, alright. Just call the cab. Hang in there, Gerard, I'll be there soon."

"Hurry," Gerard said before hanging up mid sob.

Frank got up and fixed his everything. He was such a mess. His face was red and beat up from the lockers, he had sheet marks on the side of his face, and he wasn't dressed in clothes that didn't have food stains on them from the days before that he had worn and reworn them. He heard the taxi honk about three seconds after he had gotten his dick safely secured behind the zipper with no painful complications.  He cursed the taxi as he slipped out of his window and dropped into the holley bushes, trying to silently yelp in the process.  That didn't exactly work that well, and he had to lay low for a while until the taxi almost honked again.  He tip-toed to it, and climbed in.

"I hope he told you the address when he called you, because I don't know it." Frank admitted, plucking a holley leaf from his arm and wincing.  The taxi driver nodded and took him to the apartments where a very tear stained and messy Gerard was waiting to pay the fee.


End file.
